Jour de neige
by Skayt
Summary: Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige


_Hello, hello,_

 _Pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une traduction mais d'un petit OS. J'ai vu passer une image sur facebook et... NOM DE DIEU ! C'était genre l'illumination (mais juste genre, hein) comme ça faisait longtemps que ça m'était plus arrivé (au moins 3 jours, donc) (sauf que cette fois j'ai craqué et ça fait toute la différence)._

 _Première fois que je poste uniquement sur du Avengers (lire : première fois qu'il n'y a pas un petit Murdock qui traîne dans les parages. (Non parce que le Charlie Cox qui arrive en souriant d'un air tellement adorable que tu en déconnectes ton réveil et manque d'arriver en retard au boulot le lendemain, même une fois c'est pas cool hein)._

 _Je vais rester (essayerr de rester) assez fidèle aux films MAIS... mais en fait pas trop trop que ça non plus. Enfin... ici ça ne devrait pas trop se voir (ou peut-être que si, vu que Clint est plus "léger" que celui des films... mais celui des comics est plus fun donc ça lui correspondrait un peu plus) (attention : j'aime beaucoup celui des films, hein, maiiiiis... mais les comics quoi)_

 _Un gros gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour avoir corrigé cet OS ! C'est mon super-héros à moi !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, tout ça n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et croyez-moi : j'en pleure tous les soirs)

* * *

 **Jour de neige**

Natasha n'aime pas la neige.

Rectification : elle n'aime _plus_ la neige.

Rectification de la rectification : elle n'aime pas (/plus) la neige à New York.

Rectification de la rectification rectificative : Natasha n'aime pas (/toujours plus) la neige à New York lorsque Clint est dans les parages.

A New York comme ailleurs, en fait. C'est surtout l'association Neige + Clint qui ne lui convient pas vraiment.

Et Clint est toujours dans les parages.

Son ami si sérieux (laissez-la rire un instant) devient une véritable plaie sitôt son environnement blanchit-il ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Les premiers flocons le transforment instantanément en un chiot surexcité.

Même Loki et son contrôle mental n'y pourrait rien (du moins, elle en doute).

C'est limite s'il ne sort pas en T-shirt pour ne pas perdre une minute.

Bon… il sort en T-shirt pour ne pas perdre une minute.

Les bras écartés, la tête rejetée en arrière, un immense sourire de gamin collé au visage… il laisse les flocons s'écraser sur son visage et essaie d'en gober quelques-uns.

Quand elle dit que c'est un vrai gamin.

Comme on peut s'en douter, les premiers flocons ne font qu'annoncer les premiers rhumes de la saison.

Et, s'il y a bien une chose que Natasha déteste plus que la neige quand Clint est dans les environs : c'est un Clint malade comme un chien alors que New York est blanc.

\- Nat ?

Il l'appelle.

Elle ne répond pas.

Il frappe trois petits coups à la porte et réitère son appel.

Qui demeure sans réponse.

C'est que… l'ignorer va peut-être fonctionner. Qui sait ?

Elle n'a pas grand espoir mais bon… paraîtrait que l'espoir fait vivre donc elle tente quand même sa chance.

Qui ne risque rien n'a rien.

\- Nat. Réponds. Je sais que tu es là.

Natasha Romanov a beau être surentraînée… elle se sent toujours impuissante quand son ami vient la chercher un jour de neige.

Son meilleur ami.

Clint.

Natasha ne sait pas comment l'envoyer promener.

Alors elle espère secrètement qu'il va se lasser avant elle.

Il _doit_ se lasser avant elle.

Il ne se lasse pas avant elle.

Évidemment qu'il ne se lasse pas avant elle.

A ce jeu-là, ils sont les rois. Ils ont la patience de deux saints et… et après cinq minutes à toquer à la porte et ne pas avoir de réponse, Clint décide de sortir l'artillerie lourde.

Natasha entend son ami partir et elle sait, elle sent, que la partie est loin d'être gagnée.

BINGO !

Le monstre… ou enfoiré… ouais, plutôt enfoiré, c'est plus sympa qu'un monstre, revient quelques minutes plus tard.

Il essaie de faire un truc (mais quoi ? Elle sait qu'elle saura bien assez tôt), grommelle quelques insultes car tout ne fonctionne pas tout de suite comme il le souhaite.

Clint finit tout de même par obtenir gain de cause. Du moins, c'est ce que lui laisse supposer le « bingo » qu'elle entend peu avant qu'il reprenne ses appels).

 _Bingo_ n'est pas la seule chose qui vient avant qu'il recommence à l'appeler au travers la porte.

Une petite musique s'élève dans le couloir.

Elle gémit sitôt les premières notes, lorsqu'elle identifie l'air.

Clint a beau détester _La reine des neiges_ … ce n'est rien à côté de son aversion à elle.

\- Nat ? (il frappe quelques petits coups) Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige.

\- Non.

Allongée sur son lit, les jambes croisées, les mains elles aussi croisées sur le ventre… Natasha fronce les sourcils.

Ces bruits de pas qui s'éloignent sont pour le moins… étranges.

Clint. Ne. Peut. Pas. Abandonner. Aussi. Facilement.

Non.

Pas possible.

Pas moyen.

Non.

Non, non, non, non.

De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, après avoir mis la petite enceinte sur le côté histoire de ne pas la bousiller en cours de route… Clint décide qu'aux grand maux, les grands remèdes.

Il fonce sur la porte.

Oooh ! Il sait qu'il va se faire mal.

Il se fait toujours mal quand il fait ça (et il le fait plus souvent que la moyenne).

Y a bien que dans les films que défoncer une porte avec la jambe ne fait pas un mal de chien.

Lui a toujours envie de chialer comme un bébé, après.

Il se retient, faut pas croire hein, mais il en a envie.

\- Si ! On va faire un putain de bonhomme de neige !

\- Putain ! Clint ! S'énerve Natasha qui se relève d'un bond et saute au bas de son matelas. Ma porte !

L'archer la regarde. Il se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Le résultat n'est pas terrible. Nat sait que Clint meurt d'envie de ricaner de la situation… c'est comme s'il ne se retenait pas, là, au bout du compte.

Pour Clint, la colère et l'agacement de son amie vaut la peine de s'être bousillé la jambe.

Et d'avoir tout son côté droit qui souffre le martyr, accessoirement.

Il aurait dû utiliser le gauche. Celui qui n'avait pas été amoché lors de la dernière mission.

\- Si tu viens faire un bonhomme de neige, je te la répare.

Natasha hausse un sourcil.

Les lèvres pincées, le visage le plus froid possible (et il est archi-froid, ce visage), elle se retient d'assommer ce crétin.

\- Je peux le faire moi-même. Merci.

\- Steuplait.

Le problème (associé à tous les autres) c'est qu'elle a toute la misère du monde de résister à un « s'il-te-plaît » de Clint.

Ils sont rares, après tout.

Hum. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne excuse, ça, en fait.

\- Bien, soupire-t-elle, vaincue. Un. Juste un.

Elle lève l'index et le plante sous le nez de l'archer.

Peut-être qu'elle sera plus claire comme ça.

\- Promis.

Elle ne sera pas plus claire comme ça.

C'est ce que veut dire un « promis » en langage Clint Barton.

\- Et pas d'anges.

\- Pas d'ange pour toi. Je te jetterai juste dans la neige puis je dessinerai moi-même les petites cornes, la queue de diable et le trident.

Et un regard noir pour l'andouille d'en face. Un !

\- Et pas de bataille de boules de neige.

\- Je t'ai jamais obligé à m'en envoyer en retour, se défend Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Un peu.

Au moins ne s'en cache-t-il pas…

o o o

Quand, quelques heures de torture neigeuse plus tard, Clint et Natasha rentrent enfin… ils savent déjà tous les deux comment seront les prochains jours.

Le nez rouge, les doigts gelés, les vêtements trempés… qui n'est pas un Avengers serait bien étonné de voir Hawkeye dans un état si déplorable.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Nope.

Même les Avengers s'étonneraient, en fait.

Il n'y a bien que Natasha (et Laura) pour connaître cette facette de Clint.

Ils ne sont pas encore suffisamment proches des autres.

Malgré les apparences, et quoi qu'on en pense, Natasha n'est pas la plus distante.

Bon. Si. Clairement. Elle l'est.

A égalité avec Clint, et c'est là toute la différence.

C'est juste que, pour lui, c'est moins flagrant.

Il fait davantage mine de se mélanger au reste de l'équipe du coup… bah ça passe mieux.

Logique.

\- Va te changer, sourit-elle en le poussant vers l'ascenseur et ignorant ceux qui sont debout pas loin. Je m'occupe de la porte que tu as défoncée.

La bouche entrouverte, une tasse de café pleine et bouillante dans les mains, Steve regarde les deux redoutables espions rentrer de leur petite escapade dans la neige.

Tony, lui, a un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas la peine. Je m'en suis occupé, leur dit-il. Et j'ai aussi pris la liberté de vous faire monter des vêtements plus… adaptés.

\- Pas la peine. C'était une fois, pas deux.

Captain America et Iron Man se regardent du coin de l'œil.

Black Widow est peut-être Black Widow (c'est, en effet, plus pratique d'être soi-même) mais ils connaissent ces regards et ces sourires.

Ce qu'ils veulent dire est limpide.

Peu importe ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle dit : Clint obtiendra toujours gain de cause.

Il sait comment la faire plier. Il la connaît mieux que quiconque, après tout, et il n'hésite pas à utiliser ça contre elle.

S'il veut qu'elle l'accompagne dehors pour qu'ils puissent redevenir les gosses qu'ils n'ont jamais pu être… elle le laissera juste mariner un peu, pour la forme, puis l'accompagnera dehors pour qu'ils puissent redevenir les gosses qu'il n'ont jamais pu être.

Le faire attendre, c'est juste pour s'amuser un peu et que l'autre ne prenne pas tout comme acquis.

Mais ça l'est. Acquis.

Ça l'est totalement.

* * *

Fin.

Pour l'image qui m'a (totalement) inspiré cet OS, vous pouvez la retrouver sur ma page facebook (en plus du calendrier, d'extraits, etc.)

 _\- Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction- review anonyme_

Skayt


End file.
